Réconfort
by claire78630
Summary: Bonjour, à force de tous vous voir écrire, j'ai eu aussi envie de tenter ma chance. J'espère que ça vous plaira :
1. Chapter 1

Elliot souffla. Il était près de 21h il venait de finir son rapport. Cette affaire avait été vraiment dure pour les deux inspecteurs mettant leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Elliot regarda sa coéquipière et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Comment pourrait-il encore supporter ce travail sans elle ?  
>Se sentant espionner Olivia releva la tête.<br>- tu as fini ?  
>- oui et toi ?<br>- laisses moi encore 5 minutes.  
>- okay je vais t'attendre.<br>- tu n'es pas obligé Elliot.  
>- je sais mais je préfère te raccompagner chez toi.<br>- comme d'habitude.

En effet depuis plusieurs semaines Elliot raccompagnait toujours Olivia jusqu'à sa porte. Au début c'était simplement pour le protéger lors d'une enquête alors que Olivia était menacée. Mais maintenant c'était surtout pour retarder son retour à la maison où les tensions avec kathy étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Olivia appuya une dernière fois sur une touche de son ordinateur, prit sa veste et sortit Elliot de ses pensées :  
>- on peut y aller ?<br>- euh... Oui oui... J'arrive.

Elliot passa un main sur son visage et prit sa veste pour rejoindre Olivia devant l'ascenseur.  
>- tu as l'air exténué. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner.<br>- tu es plus fatiguée que moi ! Et puis je te vois mal rentrer à pied vu que tu n'as pas ta voiture , dit-il en souriant.

Ce sourire elle l'adorait et elle était contente de le revoir, car depuis quelque temps il ne souriait plus. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à sa coéquipière et meilleure amie prétextant que ça n'était pas important.

Le trajet en voiture jusque chez Olivia se fit dans le silence chacun repensant à la journée passée. Elliot se gara devant chez Olivia comme à son habitude :  
>- tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte ?<br>- non ça ira Elliot, merci.

Elle lui embrassa la joue, ce qui provoqua un sourire des deux coéquipiers. Elle s'apprêtait à monter lorsqu'un bruit de portière se fit entendre. Olivia savait qu'Elliot allait la raccompagner. Il le faisait toujours. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait fini par s'y habituer et n'aurait pas voulu que ça se passe autrement.  
>Arrivant à son niveau, Elliot passa une main dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire. Olivia plongea ses yeux dans les yeux bleu d'Elliot. À cet instant un frisson la parcouru.<br>- tu ne vas pas rester dehors alors qu'il fait froid , dit-il dans un sourire.

Tous deux montèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Olivia ouvrit la porte et comme dans son habitude proposa à Elliot d'entrer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte, son téléphone sonna. Elliot regarda son téléphone : KATHY. Il raccrocha. Olivia aussi avait vu le nom, gênée elle dit :  
>- tu devrais peut être rentrer chez toi. Tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte, tu vois que tout va bien, que je vais bien alors tu peux rentrer.<br>- non ...

Il avait l'air si triste, et ses yeux, ses yeux... C'était comme si ils avaient perdu de leur éclat. À cette image de son coéquipier, Olivia en avait le cœur brisé. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Elliot posa son doigt sur sa bouche. Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était là, il avait besoin de la toucher, cela le réconfortait. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes. Olivia en avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait vu son meilleur ami dans cet état. Elle le serrait le plus fort possible comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle serait toujours là. Et c'est tout ce dont il cherchait dans cette étreinte, du réconfort. Olivia relâcha quelque peu sa prise et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Elliot :  
>- tu veux une bière ?<br>- oui s'il te plaît, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

À contre-cœur ils se séparèrent. Elliot alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Olivia cherchait les bières. Lorsqu'elle revint, Elliot lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à savoir à côté de lui. Ils burent tout deux plusieurs gorgée de leur breuvage.  
>Contre toute attente, Elliot passa un bras autour du cou de sa meilleur amie et l'attira vers lui. Il avait encore besoin de la sentir près de lui. Surprise Olivia mis quelque seconde à se détendre. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur son torse et sa main droite sur son ventre. Épuisé par cette journée ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci Flo pour la review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

Chapitre 2 :

2h00, la énième sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement d'olivia. Ce n'est pas ça qui réveilla Elliot mais le sentiment de vide. C'était comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il eut enfin le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Seul il était seul ... Où était-elle ?  
>Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il la trouva accoudé à la fenêtre. Olivia sursauta lorsque son coéquipier s'installa près d'elle :<br>- désole je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.  
>- ne t'inquiète pas. Ton portable arrêtait pas de sonner, j'ai pas osé l'éteindre ou répondre, du coup je l'ai juste pris avec moi ...<br>- pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?  
>- tu étais si fatigué et pour une fois tu semblais paisible...<p>

C'est vrai qu'Elliot se sentait bien, accoudé à cette fenêtre, la brise fraîche sur son visage. Il se sentait apaiser.  
>- je devrais peut être rentrer...<br>- oui tu devrais. Kathy doit s'inquiéter...  
>- s'inquiéter ? Non, elle n'attend mon retour que pour se défouler encore une fois.<br>- Elliot, que se passe-t-il ?

Olivia se trouvait maintenant face à lui son regard plongé dans ses yeux bleus.  
>- j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Tu penses que je peux rester ici ?<br>- Elliot, dis moi ce qu'il y a...

Olivia posa sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami. À ce contact, Elliot ferma les yeux :  
>- Liv, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il.<br>- d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. Olivia prit son partenaire dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Olivia chuchota à l'oreille d'elliot :  
>- tu peux rester ce soir si tu veux.<br>- merci.

Olivia desserra son éteinte et alla préparer le canapé pour Elliot. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur son visage. À son retour dans le salon, tout était près. Olivia souhaita une bonne nuit à son partenaire et partit se coucher.  
>Elliot tourna et retourna encore et ensuite sur le canapé mais impossible de trouver le sommeil, il se sentait seul...<p>

Il décida d'aller voir olivia. Il ouvrit la porte, Olivia semblait endormie. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes toujours appuyer contre la porte.  
>- tu comptes rester la longtemps ?<br>- euh ... Désolé ... Je ...  
>- si tu veux me parler viens ...<p>

Olivia tapota la place à côté d'elle. Ni une ni deux, Elliot s'y installa.  
>- tu veux en parler maintenant ? Dit Olivia en se tournant vers lui, toujours les yeux fermés.<br>- il est trop tard, c'est juste que... Je me sentais seul.  
>- tu peux rester là cette nuit si tu veux El. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.<br>- il est trop tard, on travaille demain.  
>- El !<br>- promis demain je te raconte tout autour d'un dîner. Mais pas ce soir.  
>- hum... Okay.<br>- Merci liv !  
>- hum...<br>- bonne nuit.

Olivia dormait déjà. Elliot lui embrassa le front. Le lendemain il allait devoir tout raconter à Olivia mais il n'en avait pas le courage 


End file.
